1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for a vehicle for allowing a user to view images within the vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
A display device for allowing a user to view images is generally mounted in a vehicle. The display device shows TV images, DVD images, position information of an navigation system, or the like. As shown in FIG. 1, a monitor 1 of the display device is installed in a center facia 2′ mounted on a crush pad 2 to appear and disappear. The monitor 1 is configured to be fully or partially retracted into the center facia 2′. Even when the monitor 1 is partially received in the center facia 2′, that is, a third of the monitor 1 is inserted into the center facia 2′, images can be displayed on the monitor 1.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the display device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the monitor 1, which is a part showing images, is installed in the center facia 2′ to appear and disappear. A mounting panel 3 is mounted on a rear surface of the monitor 1. Guide grooves 5 are formed on both ends of the mounting panel 3 in a direction in which the monitor 1 is raised or lowered. Rack gears 7 are provided on the mounting panel 3 in parallel with the guide grooves 5.
The mounting panel 3 is fixed to the monitor 1 but moves with respect to a frame 9. The frame 9 is provided with guide ribs 9′, which are positioned in the guide grooves 5 and guide the movement of the monitor 1.
A driving motor 10 is installed on a rear surface of the frame 9. The driving motor 10 provides a driving force needed to elevate the monitor 1. The driving force of the driving motor 10 is transmitted through a gear train 11 including a plurality of gears. The gears of the gear train 11 are installed on a surface of the frame 9 so that rotation axes are parallel with each other. The last ones of the gears of the gear train 11 correspond to driving gears 12 and penetrate the frame 9 to be meshed with the rack gears 7 of the mounting panel 3.
As described above, however, the prior art display device has various disadvantages. For example, since the driving force of the driving motor 10 is transmitted through the gear train 11 in the prior art, the elevation velocity of the monitor 1 cannot be freely changed from a mechanical point of view. In a case where the same driving motor 10 is used, the gear train 11 should be modified when the elevation velocity of the monitor 1 is to be changed. Since the elevation velocity of the monitor 1 cannot be changed using the existing parts, the existing parts should be replaced with newly designed ones to change the elevation velocity. Further, in the prior art, the elevated height of the monitor 1 cannot be set differently by operating the existent gear train 11. To set the elevated height of the monitor differently, the operation of the driving motor 10 should be controlled, or the gear train 11 and/or the rack gears 7 and the like should be newly designed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.